Portable terminals such as smart phones and tablet PCs provide a variety of useful functions to users through various applications. Thus portable terminals are evolving into devices that can provide various types of information as well as voice calls by means of a number of functions. The functions of the portable terminals include especially a short-range wireless communication function that enables wireless communication with an external device within a short distance.
Short-range wireless communication is conducted by Bluetooth or infrared communication. The term ‘external device’ covers a number of devices including a headset, a keyboard, a mouse, a game console, a smart TV, etc.
When an external device is in power-on state, a portable terminal can attempt wireless communication with the external device. If the external device is connected wirelessly to another portable terminal, the portable terminal can attempt wireless communication with the external device after the external device releases the wireless connection from another portable terminal.